


A very bad day

by ImmortalAuthor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Break Up, Getting Back Together, I love them so much omg, M/M, Post-Break Up, based on art, linked in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAuthor/pseuds/ImmortalAuthor
Summary: This is based off powerpuff on tumblr's art of pastel Nico.Their tumblr: http://powerpuff.tumblr.com/The art: http://powerpuff.tumblr.com/post/161268322649/consider-nico-without-the-emo-fashion





	A very bad day

Will had always been bright and sunny, his friends told him he seemed to glow, as if he were literally radiating with happiness. But there were some days Will didn’t feel very bright and sunny at all, such as this one. As he was walking along the streets in Manhattan, he couldn’t help but feel sad, today was going to be a very bad day. Two years ago, Will would’ve been celebrating this day with his boyfriend Nico, it would’ve been their 5 year anniversary after all. But ever since the break up a little over two years ago the day was a sore spot for Will. His friends always invited him out, hoping to get his mind off the raven-haired boy, but he always refused, this was a day he had to live through on his own. So, he walked along the streets in Manhattan feeling sad and replaying that awful day in his head.

 

_“I love you.” Nico whispered softly, a strand of black hair being swept out of his eyes by the wind. “Then stay!” Will whispered back, his voice was hoarse from crying and screaming. “I can’t.” Nico said, as if this would explain everything, make it all better. Will concentrated, he couldn’t believe this was really happening. “Why not?” he asked again, hoping the answer would change, hoping he could somehow make Nico stay. “I already told you I can’t stay here anymore.” Nico said, his voice sounded annoyed but his eyes betrayed his fear. “But you have friends here! You have **me**_ _here!” Will wanted to shout and get mad, but he tried that before and it hadn’t worked out. His chest felt as though it had been crushed by a hundred-pound cinderblock, his breaths were shallow, he knew if he kept breathing this way he would faint but he couldn’t help it. “It’s not about you guys, it’s not about wanting to leave, it’s about getting help.” Will felt the tears streaming down his face and onto his chin, dripping slowly onto his lap. He felt completely helpless, the situation had spiraled out of control completely and he didn’t know how to fix it. “But **I** can help you! I don’t understand, you said you were doing much better!” Nico closed his eyes and Will wondered if he did so out of frustration or to stop himself from crying. “Yes, I am, but Will I’m 18, it’s time for me to get the help I really need. There’s a hospital outside of Manhattan that specializes in disorders like mine.” Will grabbed Nico’s hands, feeling them in his, trying to memorize every last detail about them. “Then let me come with you!” Nico shook his head, “We already talked about this, the camp needs you, besides I have to do this alone, they don’t even let you write letters in that place.” Will watched as Nico picked up his bag and stood up. “I need to leave now.” The shorter boy said. “Please don’t leave.” Will tried to yell, but it came out more like a whine. “I love you Will, I promise I’ll be back.”_

Will shuddered, and pushed away the memory. He spotted the shop he and Nico used to sneak out of camp to go to. It wasn’t very hard with Nico’s shadow travel. It was a small place, it didn’t specialize in anything, except that all the dishes were rustic Italian. “An Italian coffee shop” Nico had called it. Will had gotten in the habit of going back there when he missed Nico the most. As he walked in the smell of Italian spices, tomato sauce and coffee hit him. It was an odd combination, but one Will recognized and had come to enjoy over the years. Will walked up to the coffee counter, he rarely ate a meal, the place was small but often packed and he didn’t want to be gone for too long. He knew the baristas by name, and they knew him. Back in the day, the girls had swooned over him and Nico, and the guys had bonded with the couple over video games and music. About a week after the break up Will had wandered in and tried ordering coffee during a full-on panic attack. The sweetest barista, Lily-Rose, had taken him to the back and comforted him, she even bought him a cup of tea. Afterwards they became friends, Will felt she was the only one he could talk to about Nico, completely and honestly. She was far away from camp and knew nothing of his half-blood life. She had experiences Will never had the chance to have as a teenager, normal first loves and all that.

Will was searching his pockets for his wallet when the girl in question turned to greet him. “Hi! Welcome to- oh Will.” Her expression suddenly changed, from a customer service smile to a troubled frown. “Hey Lil.” Will said, he didn’t understand her change in mood, but he decided to let it slide. But Lily-Rose didn’t answer him, she didn’t even look like she heard him, in fact she was looking over his shoulder at something behind him. “Lily?” he asked, but she just looked at him with wide eyes, a deer caught in the headlights. He turned around to see what all of the fuss was about. At first, he didn’t see anything particular, but as he searched every booth individually something caught his eye. It was pink, and it clashed with the olive green décor. It was a jacket, a pink jacket with a rose on it. And wearing the jacket was a man, about the same age as Will. A man wearing a familiar skull ring and a Ramone’s shirt Will remembered buying for- “Nico.” Will heard himself say and he felt his legs moving towards the former’s booth.

He knew it was Nico, and the closer he got the more his eyes just confirmed this, he still had his long wavy black hair and his spiked choker, and Will couldn’t help but notice he was still just as thin as two years ago. Otherwise he had changed, he was wearing much brighter clothing; other than his jacket he was also wearing pink sneakers and his pants were baggy light wash jeans that only went down to his shins. Will reached the booth in what felt like hours, “Nico.” he said again, but this time to get the boy’s attention. Nico looked up, his eyes widened, he stood up abruptly hitting his hand on the table, making it wobble. Will was at a loss for words “Nico.” he repeated a third time but this time he wasn’t sure why he had said it. The two boys stared at each other, taking each other in.

Nico broke the silence, “I went to camp, your sisters said I would find you here.” Will felt like his tongue was numb. “I thought… I thought I would never see you again.” Nico snorted, but it was more out of nervousness than amusement. “I told you I would come back.” He said softly, as if surprised to be back himself. “How was the hospital?” Will asked and Nico rolled his eyes, “It was a hospital, it was over clean and the food sucked.” Will stared, waiting for Nico to go on but he didn’t, “Did you get the help you needed?” Will finally asked, Nico hung his head. “Somewhat… I can go without therapy now, but it’ll still be an uphill battle.” Will didn’t know what to say or how to feel. He had no idea what Nico coming back meant for them. He was never one to beat around the bush however so he decided to ask, “Nico-” as if he read his mind Nico interjected. “I’ve changed a lot Will. I’m not exactly the person you remember.” Will looked Nico up and down. “What do you mean?” he asked, for lack of a better response. “Two years is a long time, I’ve grown up, I don’t know if you would even like the person I am now. I’m different.” Will thought about this, he thought about Nico two years ago and he looked at Nico now, and finally he smiled. “But you’re still Nico.” Will said. The black-haired boy visibly relaxed and finally lifted his head, there were tears in his eyes but he was smiling. Will wasn’t expecting the hug Nico gave him. “I’ve missed you so much!” the Italian said. “Ive missed you too.” Will answered and hugged him back, feeling tears well up in his eyes too. “I like your new style, it looks hot.” Will spoke into the top of Nico’s head, the shorter boy chuckled, “Thanks.” He said, the words muffled in Will’s shirt. “Why don’t we grab a bite?” Will said. “Yeah, Nico replied, yeah I would like that.” Will decided this was not going to be such a bad day after all.


End file.
